au mois d'avril découvre toi une idylle
by oliverkriss-kevinaline
Summary: le capitaine Yann Berthier reçoit 3 jeunes recrues au sein de son service . l'un d'entre eux ne lui est pas indifferent.
1. Chapter 1

Au mois d'avril découvre toi une idylle.

Mardi 2 avril.

je suis peinard dans mon bureau à rédiger des rapport lorsque monsieur le commissaire débarque dans mon bureau. je n'ai pas trop envie de l'écouter, ses grandes phrases me fatiguent. je hoche la tête de temps en temps , je lui donne des réponses brèves .

je sent mon estomac qui gargouille. j'ai qu'une hâte : manger.

je souffle enfin quant il sort de mon bureau. Avant de me restaurer, j'appelle mon unité pour les prévenir du changement qui va être opérer dans la brigade. Ma brigade a besoin de s'agrandir et c'est pourquoi le commissaire santamaria est venu me voir. Il me prévient qu'il a réussi a nous dénicher trois jeunes gardien de la paix tout juste attitré de l'habilitation BAC . Ils arrivent jeudi apparemment, c'est à moi de les recevoir. Ah ! et aussi à moi de les former. Et vite !

La délinquance à Paris grimpe en flèche en ce moment. La N75 à beaucoup de boulot et le préfet a demander aux arrondissements de les épauler en étoffant les rangs des brigades anti-criminalité de quartier. Nous étions 3 agents au départ. Le minimum. Ensuite on a doublé nos effectifs et dorénavant nous serons neuf. Bref.

Je profite de ma pause déjeuner ,je croise l'unité de l'après midi et leur dit de venir demain matin sans faute.

Aujourd'hui c'est calme, rarissime pour un mardi, mais bon tant mieux ! Je vais pouvoir avancer dans mes vieux dossiers.

Mercredi 3 avril

il est 9h, mes unités sont réunis dans la cafétéria. On boit un café tous ensemble, c'est bien rare qu'on se retrouve au complet. On monte en salle de débriefing

Yann : bon je vous ai fait réunir suite aux problèmes de manques d'effectif. Comme vous le savez la délinquance monte. Les collègues de la N75 ont un surplus de travail. La direction central de la police judiciaire demande que les BAC d'arrondissement s'étoffent. Au départ on était 3 : Vincent, Guillaume et moi et puis on a eut 4 recrues : Frédéric, Mathias, Mehdi et Pierre.

On se coupait en 2 unités l'Alpha pris en main par Vincent avec Fred et Pierre. Et la bravo sous le commandement de Guillaume avec Mehdi et Mathias. Bon c'était déjà mieux,mais pas encore çà. Il y a beaucoup de problèmes de planning, des tas d'heures supplémentaire, des jours de récupération, etc etc. donc j'avais exprécement fait une demande a la DCPJ pour avoir une unité en plus, c'est à dire 3 hommes pour qu'on puisse travailler en cycle vous informe que ça a été accepter, on vient de me prévenir que demain nous aurons trois hommes en plus. Donc on va remanier les unités dans le courant du mois prochain . Enfin d'abord je vais former les trois nouveaux et dés qu''ils sont opérationnels, on remaniera les unités. Cependant ,sachez que vous serez évalués sur vos compétences. Il me faudra un chef pour l'unité Charly. Tout le monde y compris les 3 bleus pourront postuler. Tout le monde sauf guillaume et Vincent qui gardent leurs poste. Bon je crois que j'ai tout dit. des questions ?

Vincent : non pour moi c4est bon

guillaume: euh ….. ils ont de l'expérience dans la BAC ?

Yann :non apparemment ils viennent tout juste de passé l'habilitation. J'ai rendez vous avec le patron pour en savoir plus. Je vous tiens au allez au boulot !

mes équipes sont reparties, je souffle, j'angoisse à l'idée de découvrir mes nouvelles recrues. je monte de ce pas voir mon cher commissaire.

Comme il me l'avait déjà dit, ils sont tout les trois gardien de la paix. Une des recrues exerce déjà depuis 8ans. Un autre 3ans plus 4 année en tant qu' ADS et le dernier 3 ans au service de la police national. Leurs train arrive de bon heure demain. Je serais là a 8h tapante.

Jeudi 4 avril

je suis dans le bureau du commissaire à attendre les 3 bleus. On en profite pour parler des affaires en cours.

Les bleus arrivent, ils s'alignent face à nous on les accueillent comme il se doit, ils connaissent tous le métier. Pour avoir l'habilité BAC, il faut avoir effectuer 3 ans de service effectif au sein de la police nationale.

Après les présentations faites et la présentation du commissariat du VII ème, ils me suivent dans mon bureau. Ils sont tous face à moi. Il y a un gars qui a l'air jeune ,mais dynamique, un autre de la trentaine plutôt mince a mon goût et le troisième un peu corpulent. Je les informes du déroulement prochaine des aménagements des unités. Je les informes aussi que le poste de chef de l'unité Charly est vacant. Je leur fais faire le tout du bâtiment et les présentes aux autres supérieurs hiérarchique. Il est 11h00. On se dirige vers la cefeteria et on se boit un café en attendant que ma brigade arrive.

A l'arrivé des unités, je présente nos rois recrues au reste de l'équipe.

Yann : on aurait pu aller en salle de débriefing mais c'est plus convivial de faire çà ici...alors je vous présente nos jeunes recrues. Il y a Victor, Emmanuel et Kevin...alors ici nous avons Vincent chef de l'alpha, fred et Mathias BAC alpha. Là c'est Guillaume chef de la bravo et pierre et Mehdi de la bravo. Je vais vous former comme je vous ai expliquer tout a l'heure et ensuite on repartira les unités. Alors pour aujourd'hui.

Vous vous pouvez y aller ! Présentez vous demain a 8h00 vous partirez avec l'alpha et je vous recevrez individuellement demain après midi

vous vous partez avec l'unité bravo dés maintenant et je vous verrez demain matin en entretiens a 8h00

et vous vous allez me suivre dans mon bureau. Des questions ?...ben c'est parti !

je remonte le couloir accompagné du plus mince des trois. Emmanuel. Nous prenons place dans mon bureau. J'aime bien avoir un entretien individuel avec chacun de mon personnel, mes hommes le savent, je suis quelqu'un de très humain. S'ils ont un problème que se soit d'ordre professionnel ou personnel. Je suis là

je m'informe du passé d'Emmanuel. Dans quel service il était ? Quel genre d'affaire il a eut a traiter ? De quels armes sait il se servir ? Et quel sport pratique t'il ?

Puis sous les coups de 14h je le relaisse repartir et lui apprend qui travaillera demain après midi avec la bravo.

Tout le monde vaque a ses occupations, je fais de même et traite mes affaires en cours. Je passe des coups de fils à droite et à gauche pour choper un ou deux instructeurs pour les nouveaux. Les grands discours, c'est pas ma tasse de thé. Puis je rentre chez moi.


	2. Chapter 2

Vendredi 5 avril

comme à mon habitude, avant de prendre mon service, je vais me chercher un café et me fume ma première clope de la journée. J'attend l'alpha qui doit prendre son service à 8h00. Je leur donne les directives de la matinée et leur transmet le rapport de l'équipe de nuit. Au loin je vois arriver le petit nouveau. Il part a l'alpha. Je le recevrais cet après midi. Je le trouve plus mignon que la veille, peut être dû a la lumière . Il a beau être imposant il en est pas moins craquant. Juste derrière lui c'est Victor qui le suit. Je leur serre la main et me dirige accompagné de Victor dans mon bureau. Tout comme avec Emmanuel, j'essaye d'en savoir plus sur ses motivations. Ce qu'il sait faire. Il a l'air d'avoir les pieds sur terre. Jusqu'à présent je ne suis pas déçu de la sélection de mes nouveaux agents.

L'entretiens ne due qu'une petite heure,pas besoin de plus. Je le congédie pour le week-end et lui dit de se présenter à 9h00 lundi.

J'appel l'alpha pour savoir comment se débrouille le petit nouveau. Vincent me dit que roule.

Vers 10h00 je rends visite à la stup, nous avons un objectif commun et je leur demande s'ils ont du nouveau sur cet affaire.

12h00 : Guillaume vient à ma rencontre accompagné d'un déjeuner. Il pense toujours a tout. O, s'installe dans mon bureau et dévorons nos sandwichs. Il me parle de son couple qui manifestement bat de l'aile. Forcement vu que monsieur est bisexuel.

On se remémore nos souvenirs lorsqu'on était ensemble, officieusement bien sure vu que Guillaume est marié.le temps passe incroyablement vite lorsque je suis en très bonne compagnie.

Le reste de l'équipe bravo arrive pour prend leurs service.

On descend a la cefeteria pour les rejoindre. Je bois un café avec eux avant qu'ils ne soient opérationnels. Par la même occasion j'informe Emmanuel qui reprendra lundi à 9h00.

De la cefeteria on entends le brouhaha de l'alpha qui rentre de leur patrouille. La bravo reste un peu avec nous avant qu'on ne les appelle sur une intervention.

14h00 : l'alpha quitte également les lieux

Yann : bon a plus les gars !

Vincent : ouais a plus Yann

Yann : bon...à nous deux !... euh vous voulez manger quelque chose avant l'entretiens ?

Kevin : non...non ça ira

Yann : très bien... montons alors

je passe devant lui, le silence règne. J'aurais très pu commencer l'entretiens en allant vers mon bureau, c'est ce que j'aurais fait en tant normal, mais face au gardien laporte j'en perd mes moyens.

Je l'invite à s'installer et commence l'entretiens.

Yann : bon pour commencer j'aimerais savoir ce qui vous motive. Ce qui vous a inciter a entré dans cette brigade. Je veux savoir ce que vous pouvez apportez à cet unité. Quels armes est la mieux adapté pour vous ? Et en savoir plus sur vos états de service.

Kevin : euh... tout d'abord ce qui m'a motivé, c'est l'action, je viens d'une p.s, j'ai vu différents cas je suis intervenu sur des tas d'incident et j'ai particulièrement aimer l'action, la traque...être au cœur de l'action.. je suis plus a l'aise avec les armes de poing bien que je n'ai utilisé que celles ci, donc difficile à peux vous apportez euh...mon dynamisme...euh...

- vous avez en p.s...si vous aviez été major de promo, vous auriez choisi quoi ?

- euh...j'étais 26 ème et j'ai choisi la P.S comme je vous l'(ai dit j'aime l'action... et les enquêtes... j'aime chercher les indices...je suis comme une fouine..

- une fouine?!bien... et ..euh... vous venez d'où ?

- de Lyon, j'étais a la ps de Lyon

- et vous êtes originaire de ?

- de Biarritz, je suis de Biarritz

- marié ?

- Non

- une petite amie peut être ?

- Non plus

- des enfants ?

- Encore moins

- vous êtes libre quoi ! enfin je veux dire vous n'avez aucunes contrainte !

- Exactement

- bon... vous allez voir vous allez être bien avec nous...sachez que si vous avez un soucis je suis là. Vous verrez je suis très proche de mes hommes OK ?

- d'accord monsieur, enfin d'accord capitaine

- bon je pense que j'en sais assez sur vous. lundi matin il y a un instructeur qui viendra ? Donc c'est à 9h00 voir 8 h30 ici OK,

- d'accord capitaine à lundi

- a lundi

je lui serre la main et le laisse repartir à regret, j'aurais bien aimé le retenir, lui poser plus de question, mais tout était dit. Il était parfait. Déjà que je lui ai posé des questions personnelles, alors qu'avec les autres je ne le fais fait pas. Comme ci ça changerait quelque chose qu'ils soient marié ou non ! enfin bon je le laisse rentrer

vers 17h je décide de laisser une note pour la bravo, puis je m'en vais

samedi 6 avril.

Pas de bleus en vue, je leur ai laisser leurs week-end . J'appui l'alpha qui tourne de l'après midi

21h00 : fin de service. Guillaume vient me chercher pour sortir. On est accompagné par deux gars des stups, on va boire un verre dans un bar. Puis le groupe se sépare. La stup d'un coté et guillaume et moi de l'autre. On s'aventure dans une boite gay. Moi je drague tout ce qui bouge...mais ne chope rien. Guillaume lui se fait draguer de tout les cotés. Mais personne ne l'interresse. Il ne veut pas d'aventure d'un soir, mais ne veut pas divorcer . Dilemme.

Yann – alors... il a l'air bien lui !

Guillaume – mouais...j'en sais rien...il veut qu'un plan cul !

- et toi ?

- pas trop non... j'ai pas envie de me résigner à çà !

- commence par divorcer !

- je divorcerais le jour ou un mec me plaira assez pour çà !

- ouais sauf que tu ne le trouvera pas si tu ne le fais pas

- hum ….. sauf que je l'ai déjà trouver...

- ça collera pas entre nous... même si tu divorces...je t'adore Guillaume. On s'est bien amusé, on est bien mais...

- tu ne m'aimes pas

- si bien sure que si, mais pas autant que toi...c'est con mais je voudrais aimer un mec comme toi tu m'aimes et vice versa...je voudrais qu'il m'aime autant que toi tu m'aimes...

- et t'en es ou dans ta recherche de l'être aimer ?

- pour l'instant nulle part, mais je baisse pas les bras, un jour peut être je trouverais mon homme idéal.

Au fond du cœur je l'espérais, j'ai eu beaucoup de liaisons sans lendemain. La seule vraie histoire d'amour que j'ai eu finalement c'est celle avec guillaume, c'est ma seule histoire et rêverais d'en avoir une autre , une seule , rien qu'une.

on rentre pas trop tard Guillaume bosse demain

dimanche 7 avril.

je traîne dans mon appartement vide,seul. Je fais un peu de ménage et finis quelques rapports.


	3. Chapter 3

Lundi 8 avril

je suis au ciat et prépare le terrain pour l'équipe

7h45 : l'alpha est la, on boit un café

8h00:la brigade s'en va. Je monte préparer la salle de débriefing pour l'instructeur. Je sors les maquettes , sors le rétroprojecteur. Tout est en place.

8h30 : je descend a la cafet' pour accueillir les bleus. Je suis attablé au comptoir buvant tranquillement un café quand le gardien Laporte débarque. C'est vrai que je lui avait dit 8h30-9h00, je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai dit de venir si tôt. Il me salue, se prends un café et s'assit a une table. Un collègue entre se serre un café et me parle de la réunion syndicale, chose qui ne m'interresse pas du tout. Le gardien Laporte réagit sur notre débat. Le collègue est appelé, Laporte et moi on se retrouve face à face.

Yann – je vais me reprendre un café...vous en voulez un ?

Kevin – euh... oui je veux bien ..merci.

Je nous sers un café, puis la clope me manque

Yann – bon je vais aller fumer une clope, vous fumez Laporte ?

- non

- c'est bien.

- mais je peux vous accompagner si vous voulez

- avec plaisir

encore une fois dans les couloirs, je ne lui parle pas. Dés que je suis dans un contexte hors boulot, je ne trouve pas les mots... il m'intimide...on descends. J'allume ma clope lorsque j'aperçois les gardiens merlin et donsac arrivé

Yann – bonjour messieurs . Ça se passe dans la salle de débriefing 2 ème étage la porte du fond.

Kevin – je ferais mieux de les suivre...au moins si on se perd, je serais pas tout seul.

- vous n'êtes pas tout seul je suis là... et je connais la route...de toute façon ils ne commenceront pas sans moi

- c'est pas faux, je vous attends alors

- hum...bon allez on y va de toute façon...vous allez voir, le capitaine daniaut est un bon instructeur.

- Je n'en doute pas.

On rejoint les autres en salle de débriefing, je me sent bien, il me met en confiance ce gamin et en même temps, il me déstabilise aussi. On rentre dans la pièce. Je m'entretiens avec le capitaine puis les laisse seul avec lui.

Je m'occupe en triant des dossiers, mais j'ai l'esprit ailleurs, je pense a mes trois nouvelles recrues. Je me décide à aller les espionner mon équipe. J'ouvre la porte calmement fait signe a daniaut de continuer, puis m'assoit au fond de la salle. L'équipe est attentive l'instructeur. Un des trois se détache du lot. J'attends qu'ils finissent, puis je m'entretiens avec le capitaine daniaut. Celui ci me confirme qu'il y a un de mes hommes qui pourrait bien prendre en main une unité.

Je ne prend pas de pause déjeuner, je reste avec mes unités, chacune leurs tour.

je m'incruste avec l'alpha pendant quelques heures, puis je retourne au bercail voir mes petits poulets. Je leur explique comme se déroulera la journée de demain, puis j'attends le capitaine daniaut pour un compte rendu.

Mardi 9 avril.

9h00 : les trois hommes sont prêts. On part s'equiper et direction la salle de tir. Je leur fait faire tout d'abord une séance de tir classique pour voir leurs niveaux, puis tir sur cible en simulation. Debout accroupi, allongés.

Dans l'après midi, on continu la séance de tir, mais cette fois avec des fusils a pompes, ils s'en sortent bien. On fini la seance par un mini tournoi. Laporte s'en sort vainqueur.

Mercredi 10 avril.

La séance de tir continu. On utilise en premier lieu du mm, puis les fusils a pompes et pour fini je les inities au flash-ball. Je leur propose de manger ensemble.

On se retrouve dans une brasserie non loin du commissariat. Je suis en face de Laporte. J'essaye de ne pas trop intervenir dans leurs discutions. Je préfère les écouter pour savoir quel genre d'homme ils sont dans la vie. Laporte est vraiment un leader, il réagit comme un grand frère. Ce sont de bonnes recrues.

L'après midi c'est séance de sport. Je chausse mes basket et c'est parti pour un footing jusque 17h00

jeudi 11 avril.

Au matin, on commence par faire quelques tractions, pompes et abdos. Puis dans l'après midi je leur fait faire le parcours du combattant . Juste pour voir.

Vendredi 12 avril.

Je mets en place l'équipe Charlie sur le plan administratif et judiciaire. Je tries les dossiers déjà en cours sont la Charly devra s'occuper, je debrief sur les dossiers avec eux pour ne pas les laisser a la traîne.

Samedi 13 avril.

Je fais un débriefing sur la semaine avec les évaluations des unités alpha et bravo qui ont juger les compétences des nouveaux dans leurs interventions. Je debrief sur les séances de tir, de sport et de la formation initiale avec daniaut .

12h00 : week-end pour les bleus.

Je suis a la cafet' Laporte me rejoint

Kevin – alors chef vous en pensez quoi de nous ?

Yann – ce que j'en pense ? Vous êtes parfait... vous en particulier gardien Laporte

- merci chef... vous faites quoi le week-end en général ?

- pas grand chose...et vous ?

- rien de bien intéressant...j'ai remarqué que vous tutoyez vos hommes... vous pouvez en faire autant avec moi.

- d'accord Laporte

- Kevin

- d'accord Kevin

je lui sers la main et la je sent que j'ai les yeux qui pétillent. Je suis comme un con...je craque sur un de mes hommes...et il l'a bien remarqué...je suis dans la merde..


	4. Chapter 4

Lundi 15 avril.

Je convoque Laporte

Yann – je t'informe que tu es chef d'unité

Kevin – ah oui ?

Yann - oui... tu as la carrure et la prestance pour... tu es un excellent flic. T'as beaucoup de capacités.

J'informe les autres qu'il y a désormais un chef dans l'unité Charly.

L'après midi je forme les rangs.

J'ai décidé de les laisser les équipes comme tel.

Je me joindrais a la Charly pour les encadrer.

Mardi 16 avril.

Je leur explique en détail . Le système de cycle 4/6 certains connaissent déjà. On commencera a partir de lundi.

Mercredi 17 avril.

Emmanuel bosse avec l'alpha et Victor avec la bravo. Laporte lui, il reste avec moi. Je le forme dans son rôle de chef d'unité.

Jeudi 18 avril.

On refait le même que la veille, mais c'est Victor qui intègre l'alpha cette fois ci et manu rejoins la bravo. Je garde encore Laporte avec moi, chose qui ne me déplaît pas.

Vendredi 19 avril.

Merlin et donsac rejoignent encore leurs unités intérimaires. Et Laporte reste encore avec moi au bercail. Je lui montre plus en détail les dossiers dont son unités sera affectés.

Vers 15h : je lis la fatigue sur son front

Yann- ça va Laporte ?

Kevin – oui ça va un peu fatiguer c'est tout.

- tu peux partir si tu veux

- non non c'est bon , je vais aller me prendre un café et ça ira mieux

- ouais t'as raison, moi aussi je vais m'en prendre un.

On descend. Je prends les cafés , je sent son regard sur moi. Je pense que je lui plais également. je lui tend son café, il me sourit, je fais de même. on est là, tout les deux à se dévorer du regard. il y a beaucoup d'attraction dans cette salle de pause. Je pars fumer une clope... j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

En revenant dans le bureau. Il est assit, les yeux rivés sur son dossier. Il lève la tête, ses yeux doux, posé sur moi. Il me demande un dossier... je cherche son dossier sur mes étagères. Il se lève pour m'aider, je sent son souffle sur moi, sur ma nuque. Je me retourne, le regarde et craque littéralement. Je sent qu'il en a autant envie que moi. On est a deux centimètre l'un de l'autre. Je détourne le regard.

Kevin – capitaine berthier

Yann – oui ?

- pourquoi vous vous cachez ?

- Pourquoi je me cache de quoi ?

- Je sent que vous en avez autant envie que moi

- envie de quoi ?

- De m'embrasser

mes oreilles sont troublés parce que je viens d'entendre. Mes yeux sont troublés par lui. Je ne sais plus quoi lui dire. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. lui si, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes... ses lèvres sont aussi douces que sa main posé sur ma nuque. Il me regarde dans les yeux pour chercher une réponse. Je réponds par un autre baiser. On est collés l'un a l'autre . Mon corps est attiré par le sien. Magnétique. On se prends dans les bras pour appuyer notre étreinte. Je sent sa langue s' immiscé a l'intérieur de ma bouche. On entends des collègues marcher dans le couloirs, on se détache. Moi je suis tout retourné et la meilleur façon de reprendre mon calme, c'est de me remettre au boulot. je saisie son dossier et lui tends. Et prétexte un dossier oublié aux archives pour fuir.

Âpres avoir été voir toutes les unités et brigades, je reviens vers mon bureau. Je suis pétrifié à l'idée de revoir Laporte. J'ai peur de rester seul avec lui j'ai peur de ne pas savoir me contrôler. Heureusement mes équipes rentrent. On travaillera tous ensemble. A chaque fois que nos regards se croisent je lis « embrasse moi » il m'attire comme un fou ce type, j'ai du mal a me maîtriser . J'ai toujours envie de l'embrasser. Quand on est seul a seul dans mon bureau c'est l'un des moment les plus durs... lui résister. Je n'arrive pas a me contrôler. Je ferme la porte et attrape ses lèvres. Il accepte mes lèvres et me rend mon baiser par un autre plus fougueux, plus intense. On frappe a la porte.

Guillaume – Yann on a un soucis avec un client. Tu ferais mieux de venir.

Yann – j'arrive ! restez là Laporte !

Guillaume et moi sortons du bureau. Il attaque.

Guillaume – vous faisiez quoi ?

Yann – qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ?

- Yann ! alors ? Ça y'est ? Tu l'as trouvé ton prince charmant ?

- Guillaume s'te plaît ?

- beh c'est bien...en plus Laporte il est bien

- Guillaume !

- et en plus il craque sur toi ça se voit

- Guillaume arrête !

- il te plaît ?

- ….. comme t'as pas idée...bon allez allons voir ton client.

Guillaume et moi allons régler son soucis, puis je reviens vers Kevin. Il est déjà 18h00, je suis naze, Kevin également. Je lui dit de partir.


	5. Chapter 5

Samedi 20 avril

je fume ma clope quand je vois arrivé Kevin. Emmanuel et Victor nous rejoignent très vite . C'est la dernière . Demain l'unité fera sa première sortie officiel. On debrief tous ensemble sur leurs parcours. On règle les dernière mise au point . Demain la Charlie sera prête. Vers 16h la bravo passe au ciat.

Guillaume : hey les bleus ça vous dit qu'on boit un verre après le service ce soir ? Pour fêter la nouvelle unité

Victor – euh ouais pourquoi pas

pierre – l'alpha viendra nous rejoindre !

Emmanuel – ouais ça peut être sympa

Kevin – chef ! Vous êtes des nôtres ?

Yann – euh... j'en sais rien

guillaume – bien sure qu'il sera des nôtres ! hein Yann !

Yann – euh... bah ouais

21h15 :

on s'est donné rendez vous sur le parking du commissariat. Toute ma brigade est là. On s'aventure dans un petit bar . On lève nos verre a la santé des bleus, à la Charlie et à la BAC tout simplement. En espérant que tout roule. Au bout de 45 minutes, la moitié de mes hommes était déjà parti. Ceux qui restaient voulaient sortir.

Fred – allez on sort ! capitaine ! Vous venez avec nous ?

Yann – non je vais rentrer moi

guillaume – et toi Kevin tu viens avec nous ?

Kevin – euh non je... je vais rentrer moi aussi

guillaume - ah... très bien...on y va les gars ?

guillaume emmène sans attendre le reste de la brigade. Il a l'air presser de nous laisser tout les deux . Je propose à Kevin de reprendre un verre . On reste au bar puis vers 23h je lui propose de boire un verre chez moi. Je prends l'excuse des l'alcool au volant pour préférer boire chez moi en sécurité.

Yann – Dit … pour éviter de me faire contrôler par les collègues et de perdre mon permis ça te dirais qu'on boit un verre chez moi plutôt ?

Kevin – Euh... allez ! je te suit.

Dans la voiture , je sens l'électricité entre nous . Arrivé chez moi, je lui sort un verre , j'ai de plus en plus de mal à lui résister . Il n'avait bu qu'une seule gorgée lorsque je lui sauta dessus. Mes lèvres ont kidnappés les siennes. Mes mains ont atterris sur son torse musclé. Puis elles laissent place à ma bouche, à ma langue. Je descends ma langue le long de son corps. J'effeuillette les vêtements de mon jeune gardien de la paix, il est presque nu. Je me colle à lui. Je l'emmène sur le sofa et continu d'embrasser son corps. Il me déshabille également. A mesure que nos sexes se frottaient l'un contre l'autre , nous étions chaud comme de la braise. Il ne se fallut pas longtemps pour que ma chair pénètre la sienne. J'étais merveilleusement bien en lui. Notre étreinte dura plus de deux heures, puis nous tombions endormis sur le canapé épuisé.

Dimanche 21 avril.

5h30

mon réveil sonne dans ma chambre je ne l'entends presque pas. Je suis sensé me lever et commencer a 8h00 mais je ne veux pas brusquer Kevin, il dort comme un bébé et lui ne commence qu'a 13h00 . Et puis si je vais au ciat et que je le laisse dormir, il faudrait que je lui laisse mes clefs. Trop compliqué... et trop vite surtout ! je reste là, ma peau contre la sienne. Ma tête contre ses pectoraux , je somnole.

J'appel le boulot pour prévenir que je ne serais pas là, j'ai des tas de congés a prendre encore et je peux toujours y aller cet après midi.

9h00

Kevin se réveille doucement.

Yann – bonjour toi

Kevin – bonjour capitaine

Yann – ça va t'as bien dormi ?

Kevin – merveilleusement bien

Yann – bon..je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner va prendre une douche si tu veux, c'est la porte de droite

Kevin va se doucher, puis nous prenons le petit déjeuner a deux. Je souris face à Kevin. Je suis heureux d'avoir quelqu'un au petit déjeuner...et que se soit Kevin qui partage cet instant avec moi.

Après avoir déjeuner , je débarrasse la table et commence la vaisselle. Il m'aide tout de suite sans le lui s'installe dans mon canapé et on se prends dans les bras. On en profite pour parler. Il m'avoue qu'il est tombé littéralement sous mon charme dés le premier jour dans le bureau du commissaire. on parle aussi du boulot. On reste là l'un contre l'autre. Nous déjeunons a deux , puis on se dirige vers le poste de police.

A notre arrivé ,Emmanuel et Victor sont surpris de nous voir arriver ensemble, mais ils ne disent rien, je suis leur chef. Je leur paie un café a tout les trois , puis on monte dans mon bureau. Je leur donne mes dernières directives . En attendant d'être appelé , on se penche sur une affaire, puis on décide d'aller faire un tour dans les rues de la ville, afin de voir de voir si c'est calme et de montrer qu'on est là aussi.

15h00

on est appelé pour une tentative de cambriolage. On va directement sur les lieux. A notre arrivé, on distingue un attroupement devant une maison. Des jeunes tentent de défoncer une porte à coups de pieds. On intervient. On essaye de calmer le jeu, mais on a besoin d'user de la force. Un homme refuse de partir il est sous l'effet de stupéfiant. On l'embraque.

18h00

un indic nous contact, il nous averti qu'un deal important devra se faire se faire la semaine prochaine.

19h00

on fait un tour de quartier et fait quelque contrôles d'identité

20h30

on est de retour de poste

21h00

fin de service

lundi 22 avril 

repos pour la Charly

mardi 23 avril

8h00

comme a mon habitude, je prends mon café et va fumer ma clope, puis je monte dans mon bureau

11h00

le commissaire me convoque dans son bureau

Yann – patron ? Vous vouliez me voir ?

Santa-maria – euh oui capitaine Berthier... bon je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins

- qu'est ce qu'il se passe commissaire ?

- il y a des rumeurs qui circulent et j'aimerais savoir si elles sont fondées

- quelles rumeurs chef ?

- euh... je peux vous posez une question ?

- oui bien sure.

- êtes vous homosexuel capitaine ?

- euh... en quoi ça vous regarde ?

- j'aimerais juste savoir si ces rumeurs sont fondées ou non

- oui je suis homo et ? … en quoi ça va vous aidez ?

- avez vous eut une liaison avec un de vos collègue ?

- de quoi ?

- répondez moi capitaine ! Avez vous eut une liaison avec un collègue ? Un subordonné plus précisément

- …...

- mais merde ! répondez Berthier !

- non

- non quoi ?

- je ne répondrais pas. Et je n'ai pas à le faire

- vous commencez a être insolant.

- vous commencez à mêler vie privée et vie professionnelle.

- très bien... vous voulez pas répondre, c'est votre choix. Vous vous débrouillerez quand votre collègue sera priver de ses fonctions de chef d'unité.

- ce sont des menaces commissaire ?

- pas de tout Berthier ...j'essaye de vous aidez

- c'est pas m'aider de me dire çà

je sors de son bureau comme une furie, je comprends pas toutes ces questions, ça m'énerve. Et j'angoisse des suites.

Pendant ce temps là, au rez de chaussée, les langues de délient. la rumeur fait le tour du commissariat

12h30

guillaume arrive pour prendre son service, je lui en parle vite fait et lui demande des explications

Yann – guytou ? C'est toi qui a été dire qu'on était ensemble ?

Guillaume – de quoi moi ? De quoi tu parles ?

- le bosse m'a convoqué. Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent, comme quoi on a eut une liaison

- ben non bien sure que non ! pourquoi je l'aurais fait ?

- j'en sais rien. J'ai rien dit moi. J'ai pas nier non plus.

- on verra comment ça tourne... parfois les rumeurs se taisent avec le temps.

- ouais on verra. Bon allez au boulot. La Charlie va bientôt rentrer.

13h00

la Charlie revient et la bravo prends le relais. Je salue la Charlie et leur dit de rentrer. De tous rentrer.


	6. Chapter 6

Mercredi 24 avril

matin : la Charlie est sur le terrain. Vincent de l'alpha vient à ma rencontre

Yann – hey salut ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? T'es en repos toi !

Vincent – ouais il fallait que je te vois... hier un gars m'a appelé, il m'a dit que tu avais une liaison avec un collègue, il y a de çà un moment. Et que ce collègue est devenu chef d'unité... j'espère qu'il ne pense que c'est moi !

– Vincent... il y a rien eut

– arrête Yann ! Je sais très bien que tu es homo ! Je te connais, je l'ai remarqué.

– et même si j'ai eu une liaison ça regarde qui !,

– fais gaffe , ils vont penser que guillaume a eut une promotion canapé

- c'est pas le cas .

- je sais … je l'espère... mais tu vas tout nier ?

- ouais t'inquiète pas

jeudi 25 avril

la Charlie est en repos , ça fait deux jours que j'ai pas vu Kevin. Du moins pas intimement. On se croise au boulot. Je ne lui ai pas parler de la rumeur.

La bravo est du matin. Moi j'épluche des dossiers. Je cherche un liens entre deux affaires.

11h30 :

le commissaire me convoque une nouvelle fois. Quand j'entre dans son bureau, je m'aperçois que guillaume aussi est présent.j'angoisse. Je ne sais pas ce que guillaume lui a dit.

Santa maria – entrez capitaine Berthier. Je viens de m'entretenir avec le major Deleu. Il m'affirme que vous n'avez pas eut de liaison...je suis obliger de vous croire, il n'y a aucunes preuves qui atteste du contraire. Sachez que je n'ai rien contre vous. Ce qui m'embêtait c'est que le major soit chef d'unité sous votre commandement. Mais bon... il est vrai que le major Deleu pouvait être chef avant que vous m'entamiez une liaison

Yann – sauf que...

Santa maria – je sais vous n'avez pas eut de liaison ...bref comme me l'a fait remarquer le major Deleu, il est marié et vous n'avez pas avouer ni l'un ni l'autre ….j'espère que cet incident est clos.

Guillaume - je vous répète commissaire qu'il ne s'est rien passé

santa maria – Berthier ?

Yann – je confirme ses dires.

Santa maria – très bien vous pouvez disposer.

Guillaume – merci commissaire

Yann – merci patron

je longe les couloirs d'un pas vif, je suis énervé et j'ai besoin d'une clope, je repense aux paroles du commissaire. Si quelqu'un soupçonne que Laporte et moi nous avons une liaison, j'aurais sans doute un blâme et Kevin se verrait obliger d'abandonner son poste de chef d'unité.

Kevin est fait pour diriger une unité, il a toutes les qualités requises. Ce serait dommage pour lui et la brigade qu'on lui enlève sa fonction.

Au soir, je suis dans mon lit, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Je pense à Kevin et à la Charlie.

Vendredi 26 avril.

Je compose le numéro de téléphone de Kevin

Yann – allô Kevin c'est Yann...dit... il vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête tout les deux...j'ai fais une erreur je crois.

Kevin – mais on était bien non ?

Yann – oui...c'est pas çà... je t'aime mais...

Kevin – tu vas pas me laisser tomber ?

Yann – si... j'ai bien peur qu'il le faille

je raccroche au nez de Kevin. Dans sa voix, j'entends sa détresse. Je m'en veux de le blesser. Mais c'est la meilleure solution.

Samedi 27 avril

Kevin et la Charlie bossent de l'après midi.

La bravo est en repos. J'évite d'être seul avec Kevin. Je ne réponds a aucuns appel. Je ne veux pas me justifier. Je m'enferme toute la journée dans mon bureau. Je ne veux voir personne. Un bleu s'inquiète et appelle Vincent qui appelle guillaume à son tour.

Guillaume – Yann c'est guytou... tu me laisse entrer s'il te plaît ?

Yann – qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- ouvre moi.

j'ouvre la porte

Yann – qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- on m'a dit que tu allais pas bien

- qui t'a dit ça ? Kevin ? Il est venu pleurer dans tes bras ?

- quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- j'ai quitter Kevin

- t'as fait quoi ?

-je l'ai quitter

- mais pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

- t'as entendu le patron ? Si les gens apprennent que j'ai une liaison avec lui, il perdra sa fonction. Il est le meilleur, j'ai pas envie de çà !

- mais enfin Yann ! Tu peux pas faire çà ! il en pense quoi Laporte de tout çà ? Il accepte que vous vous séparez pour çà ?

- il sait pas que c'est pour la Charly.

- en plus ! tu lui a pas dit ? Pourquoi ?

- parce que je lui dirais pas c'est tout.

- tu devrais ….. si ça se trouve à choisir, il te choisirais toi !

- ouais ben il devrait pas.

- sauf que c'est à lui de choisir, pas à toi de choisir pour lui.

- …. je vais rentrer chez moi je crois...

- OK... tu devrais te reposer... ça fait des jours que tu bosses sans relâche... la Charlie est paraît maintenant...va te reposer..

- ouais …

- demain c'est dimanche, reste chez toi, profite

- ouais je vais faire çà ouais..

dimanche 28 avril

je dors jusque 10h30, ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi autant . J'ai accumuler le manque de sommeil. Je prends une douche, je mange et me pose dans mon canapé,devant la télé. Je squatte.

Pendant ce temps au commissariat guillaume profite de mon repos pour parler à Kevin.

Guillaume – gardien Laporte je peux vous voir ?

Kevin – oui bien sure

- je...je sais pour Yann et vous...et je sais aussi que c'est terminer

- il vous l'a dit...

- et il m'a dit pourquoi aussi

- ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ? Non parce qu'a moi il m'a rien dit du tout.

- je devrais pas vous le dire..mais je vais le faire car il vous quitte pour de mauvaises raisons... même si au fond je comprends sa démarche.

- Alors ? Dites moi !

- Il a peur que les gens croient qu'il vous a promu chef d'unité car vous êtes amant

- c'est ridicule !

- Pas tant que çà...il y a trois jours, il y a eut des rumeurs sur lui et moi. Le commissaire nous a convoqué, on a nié. Il nous a bien fait comprendre que si c'était le cas, je serais dégradée de ma fonction de chef de la bravo...Yann ne veux surtout pas que vous perdiez votre poste.

- Mais je m'en fout moi ! C'est lui que je veux, c'est lui que j'aime ! Je le préfère lui plutôt que ma place je vous le dit.

- C'est ce que j'essaye de lui faire comprendre

- j'irais lui parler

- il est têtu

- pas autant que moi


	7. Chapter 7

Lundi 29 avril 

Comme toujours je me sers un café et sors fumer une clope. Puis je contacte la Charlie pour savoir où ils en sont. Je me rends à la STUP pour savoir s'ils ont du nouveau sur l'enquête

10h30 :

la Charlie rentre , Kevin vient me voir

Kevin – Yann je peux te voir 2 minutes ?

Yann – Kevin le sujet est clos !

- Non c'est pas clos ! Je peux savoir de quel droit, tu prends des décisions qui me concerne sans même m'en parler ?

- Parce que je suis ton chef.

- Et ben justement ça concerne ma vie privée.

- Je protège mon chef d'unité.

- Je pense pas que se soit a toi de décidé ce qui est bon ou non pour moi... et si j'en veux pas de ce poste ? Et si je préférerais être avec toi ?!

- Kevin...

- Non y'a pas de Kevin ! je... « demande d'intervention de la BAC, rue esquerme » merde !

- Ah !? tu dois y aller !

- Ouais j'y vais ouais... mais t'inquiète pas j'en ai pas fini avec toi !

Kevin s'en va et je continu mes recherches. J'essaye de me concentrer mais c'est pas facile. Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. Il est parfait. Il me tient tête. Je suis accroc et en même temps je l'aime tellement que je veux pas qu'il perdre sa place. Il la mérite.

Je descends me prendre un café et fume une clope. Je discute avec quelques collègue et je remonte dans mon bureau. Il est 12h30 quand la Charlie rentre. Kevin frappe à la porte de mon bureau

Kevin – pardonnez moi capitaine. Puis je vous voir ?

Yann – ben Kevin qu'est ce que tu me fais ?

- je m'entretiens avec mon supérieur... alors voilà je vous explique : j'entretiens une relation avec l'un de mes supérieurs et ce dernier a peur que si ça se sache, on me retire mon poste de chef d'unité. Je tiens énormément à lui et serais prêt a sacrifier ma place pour celui-ci. Donc je vous préviens que vous devriez peut être chercher un autre chef, car j'ai pas l'intention de le perdre.

- Kevin ...réfléchit...

- C'est tout réfléchit capitaine je l'aime.

- Tu veux réellement sacrifier ton, poste pour moi ?

- Je tuerais pour lui monsieur. Je donnerais mon âme ,mon corps, ma vie et même ma main.

- Kevin arrête tes conneries !

- Je veux l'épouser

- ..tu...

- Je veux qu'il devienne mon mari.

- T'es pas sérieux

- Je veux qu'il se pacs avec moi.

- Kevin... c'est pas sérieux.

- Si... je suis sérieux...alors ?

- Je...euh...

- Capitaine Yann Berthier, épousez moi.

- C'est ..c'est une question qui... mérite réflexion, je sais pas quoi répondre..

- Oui tout simplement.

- OK...euh...oui

- Oui ?

- Oui je veux t'épouser.

- C'est vrai ?

- Beh...oui..mais...tu sais que tu peux perdre ta place ?

- Oui et je m'en fout de ma place...je préfère mon chef.

- Bien.

La bravo entre dans mon bureau.

Guillaume – Oups on te dérange peut être ?

Yann – Euh...non...enfin je..

Pierre – Ça va capitaine ? Vous avez l'air tout retourné.

Mehdi – Beh oui chef vous êtes tout blanc !

Yann – Je... je vais me marier !

Guillaume – Tu vas te marier ? Comment çà tu vas te marier ? Et avec qui ?

Yann – Kevin Laporte.

Pierre – Elle est bonne celle là !

Guillaume – Non ! vous allez vous vous mariez ?

Yann – Oui il vient de e faire sa demande.

Pierre – Beh ...c'est pas une blague en plus !

Kevin – Je vais épouser votre chef ! enfin notre chef

Guillaume – Félicitation Yann !

Pierre – Félicitation chef ! Félicitation Kevin ! je suis sur le cul moi !

Mehdi – Ben ouais félicitation capitaine et toi aussi Laporte.

Guillaume – Tu paies un coups de ce fait !

Mehdi – Au moins le café !

Yann – Ouais allez je vous paie le café .

Pierre – Et une boule.

Yann – Euh...on verra pour çà ;)

La bravo, Kevin et moi, rejoignons Emmanuel et Victor. On leur annonce la nouvelle. Ils n'ont pas l'air choqué . Guillaume à la bonne idée d'appeler Vincent comme çà toute la brigade est au courant.

Kevin et moi passons l'après midi ensemble, puis nous rentrons chez moi. Chez nous. Dans notre lit, on se colle l'un a l'autre. Ça faisait des jours qu'on avait pas eut de relation intime.


	8. Chapter 8

mardi 30 avril

Kevin commence a 5h00 et moi je l'accompagne au commissariat,comme son unité est au courant, je m'incruste avec eux avant de rentrer pour prends un café et déambule dans le couloir.

Je suis de bon humeur aujourd'hui, je suis sur un petit nuage, je vais me passe à la STUP et les collègues me font remarquer que j'ai une bonne mine, une belle tête, je souri, c'est mon gardien de la paix qui me fait cet effet là.

La Charlie revient pendant que je suis à la STUP. On se croise 5 minutes avant que je ne remonte à l'étage des stups. Ils ont trouvés du nouveau, on travaille dessus. Je ne peux pas laisser Kevin passer devant cet enquête.

Il est 11h30 lorsque je me décide à parler à mon commissaire.

Yann – Patron ? Il faut que je vous vois.

Santa-maria – Oui, entrez capitaine.

- J'ai... vous savez que depuis peu il y a un chef nommé a la Charlie ? Un des 3 bleus..

- Oui .. et l'un d'eux va se marier d'après ce que j'ai compris.

- Euh... oui... le gardien Laporte.

- Oui le chef de la Charlie justement c'est çà ?

- Oui c'est çà...euh... commissaire ?

- Oui

- Le gardien Laporte... c'est avec moi qu'il se mari.

- Quoi ? Pardon ?

- Laporte et moi on va se marier !

- Mais enfin vous pouvez pas vous mariez ? Si ?

- On le fera en Espagne... et on va se pacser en France

- C'est pour ça que vous vouliez me voir?

- Oui... je voulais vous prévenir... la DGPN risque de changer Kevin de brigade.

- C' serait fort dommage.

- Oui... j'ai essayer de l'en dissuader, mais... rien à faire, il est têtu.

- Ça me rappel vaguement quelqu'un... il a été promu avant ou après votre... relation ?

- Avant... mais ça ne changera rien.. ce sera que nôtre parole !

- Vous y tenez vraiment à ce gardien de la paix !

- Oui... plus que je ne l'aurais cru..

- Bon écoutez je vais voir ce que je peux faire

- Vous devriez chercher un remplaçant pour lui ou pour moi

- J'essayerais de vous gardez tout les deux. Mais attention capitaine, si je parviens à faire en sortes que Laporte reste sous votre commandement , je veux qu'il y ait aucunes différences entre lui et le reste de l'équipe.

- Bien sure commissaire, je suis quelqu'un de droit, d'honnête et je fais aucunes différences entre mes hommes .. vous me connaissez je gueule sur tout le monde !

- Hem c'est pas faux... je vous promets rien, mais je vais tout faire pour qu'on garde ….euh..

- Kevin Laporte

- Laporte à la BAC OK ?

- OK,mais vous devriez quand même chercher un remplaçant la DGPN quand ils ont envie de faire chier !

- Ouais... enfin j'ai le temps

- Et... euh... c'est lui qui vous a dit qu'il se marier ?

- Oui ! Il m'a fait le même topo « je vais me marier avec un supérieur hiérarchique chercher un remplaçant » etc etc si j'avais pu imaginé que c'était vous son supérieur ! enfin ! Tant que vous n'êtes pas pacser en France vous êtes tranquille ! Ça me laisse le temps des tâter le terrain

- Oui

- Et.. euh... je serais invité moi au mariage ?

- Si vous voulez oui ! Enfin en Espagne ça fait un peu loin... ais le pacs pour quoi pas

- Et bien merci... je serais parmi vous ! félicitation capitaine Berthier !

- Merci patron

je repars dans mes locaux, mon estomac gargouille, je commence à crier famine. Je ferme mes dossiers et me prépare à sortir. Guillaume entre dans le bureau.

Guillaume – Salut toi !

Yann- Salut

- Je t'ai amener de quoi manger !

- Ah ! Génial ! T'es un amour.

- Je sais je sais... mais tu devrais éviter de dire çà devant Kevin. Il pourrait être jaloux.

- Hum...pas faux

- Et puis vis à vis de moi c'est pas cool non plus...

- Je... euh... désolé guytou

il me tends mon sandwich et on commence à le dévorer, tout en continuant notre conversation. Je sais que guillaume à eut des sentiments pour moi, mais je pensais qu'il n'en avait plus ou du moins , un peu moins. Je profite qu'on soit à deux pour le questionner. Après tout il est mon meilleur ami, c'est mon devoir de lui demander s'il va bien.

Yann – ça va toi sinon ?

Guillaume – ouais

- et avec Sandra ?

- toujours pareil...je crois que je vais entamer une procédure de divorce.

- Ça y'est tu sautes le pas.

- Ouais.

- T'as plus de sentiments pour elle ?

- Si... mais le problème n'est pas là.

- Il est ou le problème ?

- Je ne l'aime pas autant que je le devrais.

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais que vous vous aimez pas pareil ?

- Je sais pas ce qu' elle ressent précisément pour moi, je cherche pas à le savoir, ce que je sais moi. C'est ce que je ne ressent pas pour elle...

- Hum... c'est con quand même !

- Hum... c'est la vie qu'est ce que tu veux...

le silence fut son apparition, mon bureau était silencieux... seul nos mâchoires faisaient du bruit. Guillaume reprit.

-Je t'aime plus qu'elle

-tu m'aimes plus qu'elle ? Mais c'est pas pareil !

- C'est sur …. c'est pas pareil... elle je l''aime par habitude... toi je t'aime tout court.

- Guillaume tu devrais passé à autre chose.

- C'est ce que j'essaye de faire. Ne t'inquiète pas Yann je vais pas foutre la merde dans ton couple ! Je t'aime trop pour çà !... et puis je l'aime bien ton kevinou... vous faites un beau couple... pourvu que ça dure !

- Ouais.

- Ah ! tiens ça doit être la Charlie qui est de retour ! Je vais te laisser avec ton futur mari !

- Non reste là !

- T'es sur ?

- Beh oui


	9. Chapter 9

La Charlie entre dans mon bureau , je vois le regard de l'unité y compris Kevin , surtout de Kevin posé sur guillaume. Kevin n'a rien à craindre, je n'ai pas de sentiments envers guillaume. Du moins ils ne sont pas aussi fort que ceux que j'éprouve pour lui. Kevin peut faire confiance à guillaume, c'est un homme droit et honnête, son escapade avec moi n'était que désespoir et illusion. Il cherche le grand amour tout comme moi. Bien que je l'ai enfin trouvé.

Quelque minutes plus tard la bravo fait son apparition, puis à 13h elle part en patrouille. Je reste seul avec Kevin.

Yann – c'est quoi qui va pas dit moi ? C'est guillaume ?

Kevin – elle était vraie la rumeur ?

- Kevin tu peux lui faire confiance.

- Réponds moi Yann ! Vous avez eut une relation ?

- Il y a bien longtemps. C'est du passé tout çà.

- Et t'as encore des sentiments pour lui ?

- Non et lui non plus ! Allez arrête de te torturer et viens là que j'embrasse mon futur époux.

- Hum.. j'aime quand tu m'appelles comme çà !

- Je t'aime Kevin Laporte

Kevin s'assoit sur mes genoux, je suis aux anges. Je le prends un moment dans mes bras puis il se lève.

- Bon je vais y aller, j'ai rendez vous chez le dentiste.

- Hum... on dirait que t'as pas trop envie d'y aller !

- Qui a envie d'aller chez le dentiste ?

- J'avoue... tiens... mes clefs... moi je finis à 18h donc...

- OK... à ce soir alors

- A ce soir

Il prends mes clefs, puis me dépose un baiser. Une fois Kevin parti, je me repenche sur cet affaire de STUP.

De son coté Kevin se rend chez le dentiste, puis alla chez moi. Vers les coups de 17h, il se dit qu'il me rejoindrais bien au central. Ça lui faisait bizarre d 'être chez moi alors que je ne suis pas là. C'est décidé. Il se mit en route .

En arrivant devant le poste, il croise la bravo qui rentrait. Il se dit qu'il devrait profiter de l'opportunité pour parler avec guillaume.

Kevin - Major Deleu ? Je peux vous voir 5 minutes ?

Guillaume - Oui bien sure. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- En fait c'est... c'est assez personnel..

- Vous voulez me parler de Yann ?

- Oui

- Allez y ! vous voulez savoir quoi ?

- Vous êtes proche ?

- Oui

- Proche comment ?

- Ben on se connaît depuis longtemps.

- Longtemps... c'est à dire ?

- Écoutez on va pas tourner autour du pot ! qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?

- Tout !

- C'est à dire ?

- Si vous avez eut une relation ? Si Yann a des sentiments pour vous ? Est ce que vous vous en avez ? Combien de temps ça a durer ?

- Et a quoi ça va vous servir tout çà ?

- A rien ! enfin j'aimerais avoir des confirmations c'est tout... Yann m'a avouer que vous avez eut... une relation...et euh... je voulais juste savoir si c'était vrai.

- Oui

- Oui quoi ?

- Oui on a eut une liaison ! Oui j'ai des sentiments pour lui ! Et j'en aurais sans doute toujours ! Lui n'en a plus ! Même pas sur qu'il en ai eut... enfin s'il en a eut, il n'en a plus ! Voilà ! Satisfait ?

- Vous avez encore des sentiments pour lui ?

- Ouais... et je m'en bouffe les couilles ! j'ai fais le con avec lui et je l'ai perdu, et je le regrette car je sais que maintenant c'est mort !

- Vous l'avez trompé ?

- Non !... non c'est pas çà ! C'est juste que j'aurais du entreprendre de divorcer dés le départ. En restant marié, j'avais aucunes chances de le garder !

- C'est pour ça que vous voulez divorcer ?

- En parti oui.

- Vous allez peut être me dire que ça me regarde pas mais... si vous auriez divorcé à l'époque ou vous étiez ensemble, vous pensez que Yann serait rester avec vous ?

- Rester ? Peut être. M'aimer ? C'est autre chose. …. surtout depuis que vous avez débarquer dans sa vie.

- Vous l'aimez beaucoup ?

- Assez pour le laisser partir... assez pour comprendre que c'est vous l'élu de son cœur. Je vous aime bien Laporte et je vois que vous rendez Yann heureux... il attendait que çà que de rencontrer un gars comme vous. « aimer une personne aussi fort que moi je l'aime et qui le lui rend »... c'est ce qu'il a toujours souhaiter... oui je l'aime, mais lui non. C'est vous qu'il aime.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir importuner major, je voulais juste savoir.

- Vous savez !

- Je pensais pas que vous l'aimiez autant pour le laisser partir.

- Si ... alors .. j'ai bien répondu à votre interrogatoire ?

- Oui...

- Yann vous a bien bien dit la vérité ?

- Presque.

- Presque ?

- Il m'avait dit que vous n'aviez plus de sentiments pour lui.

- Sûrement pour vous protéger ! Pour ne pas que vous soyez jaloux !

- Je pense pas...

- Vous pensez qu'il vous a mentit pourquoi ?

- Je pense qu'il se ment à lui même. Il préfère peut être se dire que vous ne l'aimez plus.

- Hum... j'en sais rien...enfin ! soyez heureux avec lui... et prenez en soin sinon je vais sévir !

- Bien sure major Deleu.

- Appelez moi guillaume.

- D'accord...

- On se sert la main ?

- Oui... sans rancunes?

- Mais oui Kevin sans rancunes..


	10. Chapter 10

_ce chapitre final est dédicacé à quelqu'un que apprécie énormément... je pense qu'il se reconnaîtra par un surnom que je lui ai donné et qui est utilisé dans ce chapitre ... et au passage... (ne te laisse pas démonter et arrête de couvrir les autres ! ton métier est bien plus qu'un métier c'est une passion )_

Je remonte le couloir lorsque je les croise en pleine discution.

Yann – ah ! vous êtes là !

Kevin – Beh oui on est là !

Guillaume – Bon moi je me casse , je vais rejoindre les autres

Yann – OK Guy.. faites gaffe !

Guillaume – t'inquiète pas ! A plus Yann ! A plus Kevin !

Yann – Kevin ? Y'a du changement ici ? Depuis quand il t'appelles par ton prénom ?

Kevin – depuis que je suis ton futur mari.

- Alors ? Vous discutiez de quoi ?

- Mais de toi bien sure !

- De moi ?

- Oui de toi .. dit Yann.. le jour ou on adopte un enfant j'aimerais que ce soit guillaume le parrain

- Euh... tu vas pas un peu trop vite là ?... et pourquoi lui ?

- S'il m'arrivait quelque chose au moins il sera pour l'enfant …. et pour toi aussi... je sais qu'il s'occupera bien de vous deux.

- Je n'en doute pas... pour ce qui est du parrain je t'avouerais que je lui avait déjà promis., mais en ce qui concerne l'enfant c'est pas trop d'actualité.

- Une chose à la fois. On se mari et après on verra.

- Exactement !

- Bon allez capitaine rentrons à la maison, j'ai une équipe à prendre en main moi demain !

- Hey oh je te signale que je suis le chef de la brigade, c'est moi qui vous dirige Vincent, guillaume et toi ! Je suis ton chef ! Allez maison ! Allez hop hop hop exécution !

- Je vous suit chef !

J'avance main dans la main avec le chef de l'unité Charlie. Être le chef d'une brigade anti criminalité de 3 unités n'était déjà pas facile. Alors aimer, vivre et être marier avec le chef d'une unité que je dirige ne sera pas de la tarte !

Kevin est un bon chef d'unité, il mérite sa place. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit muté. On fera des efforts tout les deux... on essayera de ne pas trop mêler vie privée et vie professionnelle. Ce ne sera pas simple au début, j'ai tendance à surprotéger ceux que j'aime. Mais il faudra que je fasse la part des choses. Et puis ne dit que santa-maria arrivera à garder Kevin dans ma brigade. Je dois également penser à cet éventualité. Kevin pourrait être muté dans une autre brigade, voir un autre commissariat.

Au moins en étant pacser, ils ne me l'enverront pas trop loin de moi. Je ne le supporterais pas. Depuis que je l'ai rencontrer, je ne pense plus qu'à lui. J'ai même du mal à me concentrer sur mon taf quand il est dans les parages.

En un mois il a bouleversé ma vie. Je me souviens le jour ou il a débarqué. Le jour ou mon patron m'a dit que j'aurais 3 nouvelles recrues dont mon ange gardien de la paix, c'était un mardi... le 2 je crois... oui c'est çà vu que le lundi de pacques est tombé le premier du mois cet année.

Ça faisait à peine deux semaines qu'on avait cesser notre liaison avec guillaume. Au boulot personne n'était au courant de mon homosexualité, hors mis guillaume bien sure.

J'étais à la tête d'une brigade de 6 personnes et 3 autres venait intégrer la brigade.

On est le 30 avril. Et me voilà en couple ! Pas des amants, un couple officiellement. Je vais me marier. Tout le monde ou presque sait que je suis gay.

Je suis à la tête de 3 unités composés chacune de 3 agents dont un est mon futur mari. J'ai de quoi être heureux. Surtout que Kevin a déjà prévu qu'on aurait des enfants. Et il a l'air de bien s'entendre avec guillaume. Ça me rassure çà aussi. Guillaume est un ami de longue date, je tiens à lui. Bref _au mois d'avril découvre toi une idylle._

_fin._


End file.
